


Purple Flag

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, jellyfish suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when I write fic at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Flag

"Tim, can we drop anchor here for a while? We don't have to overnight, I'd just like to go for a swim."

"Are you sure, dear? I don't really think this is the best place..."

"What's wrong with it? It's not too deep, there aren't any strong currents, it's not open water and it's not freezing cold. It's a perfect swimming spot."

"If you say so. I'm staying on the boat either way, so I guess it doesn't matter that much." Tim busied himself with the anchor while Anne went below to change into her swimsuit.

A few minutes later, she came back above deck to a low whistle from Tim. "Looking good, babe! Don't wear yourself out swimming, you'll need some energy later. Or maybe you'd like to just call the whole thing off and go back downstairs?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants, mister. It's hot as hell out here and not even your antics are going to keep me out of the water." She gracefully dove off the side of the boat, and Tim stretched out on the deck and drifted off to sleep.

Some ten minutes passed uneventfully before he was awakened from his nap by a bloodcurdling screech from his wife. Anxious that she was in trouble, he sat up and grabbed a life ring, but she was already climbing back up the ladder on the stern of the yacht. "Oh my God, Anne, what happened?"

"FUCKING. JELLYFISH." She shivered, looking like she was on the brink of tears, so Tim wrapped a towel around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I found out the hard way that they're rather heavy around here when I was a lad."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Love, I was trying to, but you were pretty determined. Do you need me to pee on it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tim. That doesn't even work. There's a can of meat tenderizer in the kitchen, it's really the only thing that helps."

"Alright. Do you want to head on down there now?" She nodded, and with his arm around her waist they walked down the stairs and into the galley. He sat her down on one of the benches and grabbed the can of tenderizer from the cupboard. "Okay, sweetheart. Where did it sting you?"

Anne could only whimper and gesture at the rash starting to spread across the inside of her thighs. "Oh, babe..." Despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, Tim was having to bite back laughter. "Right on the-"

"Yes, and it hurts like hell every time I move! Will you please get on with it!"

"Okay, love. Okay." Tim knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't resist one more comment. "So I guess this means that tonight we're not-"

"One more word out of you and I will murder you here in cold blood, throw your body off the side of the boat and have MI6 disappear any evidence that you ever existed. _Spray the fucking tenderizer, Tim._ "

"Alright, dear." He kissed her on the cheek and went to work.


End file.
